


Squint's Kingdom of Joy

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Reflection of the luminosity (one shots) [3]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Little Lawrence, Other, POV Child, Toy Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation
Summary: David takes Lawrence to the toy store.





	Squint's Kingdom of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlWhoAsked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoAsked/gifts).



'Where are we going David?' asked Lawrence, holding David's hand and treading at his side.  
'To the place you will like, dear.' they were in the city centre and David led Lawrence to the biggest mall.  
'Are we going to the ice cream parol?' Lawrence inquired, after a while of meditation.  
'No, we are not.' he answer with misterious smile.  
'So, to the bookshop?''  
David shook his head 'No.'  
'Oh! I know! To the pool with pints?!'  
'No Lawrence, you know all this places, and today we are going somwhere you have never been. That is why I said you will like, not you already like it.'  
'So tell me where?!' Lawrence pressed his hand to her chest and squeezed it. 'Pleaseee.' David chuckled, seeing her face. 'It is a surprise, be patience.'  
Finally, David stopped in front of newly opened, largest toy store Lawrence had seen, called Squint's Kingdom of Joy.  
'Here we are.' he said, inviting her to the entrance with gesture. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist squealling and then ran into the shop. David, giggling, went after and had an eye on her, from the distance.  
His pupil had great time, the store owner, let kids play with all toys, and Lawrence with other children couldn't decide which toy choose. Eventually she took the railway set and began to spread it out on the floor in the corner. To David's satisfaction, two other girls joined her, and they began to play together.  
'Your daughter has an excellent taste, this railway set is like Rolls Royce among all those toys.'  
David turned around and saw tough, smiling man behind him.  
'Quirinus Squint.' the man reached out a hand to greet him.  
'Squint? The owner of the shop?'  
'Indeed, sir. Nice to meet you Mr...?' he paused wating for his talker introduce himself.  
'David, just David.' the robot shook his hand and smile politely.  
'Nice to meet you, David. I hope your little girl will spend nice time here. If you need something, just ask.'  
Quirinus went away, to greet next family who was entering the shop. David looked at them for a while, wondering how it would be if Lawrence was truly his daughter. He turned his eyes back on her just in time to see some boy pushed her hard and she collapsed on the ground.  
He found himself there imediaely, kneeling down and asking:  
'Everything alright, Lawrence?'  
She nodded, but her eyes were full of tears. David rose and lifted the boy up holding the sweatshirt on his back.  
'Were are your parents?' his voice instantly turned grim.  
'But...' the child tried to get out.  
'Where are your parents?!' he repeated louder. The boy pointed with a trembling finger on young couple, necking in the corner. David without hase approached them.  
'Is that your son?'  
The couple stopped necking and, taking the boy from David, they both answered 'Yes.'  
'So I must ask you to leve with him, he is a threat to other children.'  
'What? Why?' asked the man.  
'He pushed my ward.' David pointed at Lawrence, who was still on the floor. 'She could hurt herself.'  
'Sorry man, but they are just a kids. It's nothing serious.' the woman shrugged.  
'It is serious for me.'  
'So... that's not our problem.' snort the man, looking at David defiantly.  
'What's wrong guys?' Quirinus came out of nowhere.  
'Just confrontation of educational methods.' answered David.  
'I don't want any confrontation in my store. I'm afraid I have to ask you, to leave.' the owner turned to the couple.  
'Why we, not him?'  
'Your child behaves inadequately, I do not allow such behavior here.'  
'He just pushed that girl...' started the woman, but she was interrupted by Quirinus.  
'Good bye then.' he said signifucantly. 'I will show you the exit.'

David came back to Lawrence and crouched near to her.  
'Are you sure you are not hurt?'  
'Yes.' she drawed nearer and climbed to his knees. 'I am just sad.'  
'Forget about that boy, he does not deserve to devote one thought to him.' he kissed the top of her head. Lawrence sighed heavily 'Why kids are so unpleasant to me, Davy?'  
'The two girls I saw here before looked nice...'  
'They were, but this boy...'  
'This boy was stupid. I told you to forget about him.'  
Lawrence sighed again, so David decided to change the way of cheering her up.  
'And how is your bottom after so hard landing?'  
'Fine.' mumbled Lawrence, but he saw she was near to laugh.  
'Maybe we should tell Mr. Squint to spread pillows on the floor?'  
'Maybe...' her lips clearly curved.  
'Or... he should prepare bottom protectors for every child.'  
Finally she giggled and cuddled to him 'That's not funny at all.'  
'So why are you laughing?' David chuckled and got up, holding her in his arms. 'Did you choose which one of the toys we are buying?'  
'Not yet.'  
'So what are you waiting for?'  
'I like the railway..., but I also wanted the fluffy unicorn I saw...'  
'So buy the railway and unicorn will be satisfaction gift from me.' Quirinius again came out of nowhere.  
'Really?' Lawrence grined to him from above David's shoulder..  
'Really.' the owner winked to her. 'I am sorry for what have happened.'  
'It was not your fault, sir.' Lawrence shrugged. 'Come on David, I will show you where my unicorn is!' 


End file.
